Choleraic and other bacterial enterotoxin effects on intestinal epithelial cells will be studied in vivo/in vitro and in vitro. Both metabolic and morphologic (light and electron microscopy) studies are planned. Investigation of local immune mechanisms in the diarrheal diseases is emphasized and an in vitro cellular assay of enterotoxin virulence is proposed.